


Baljeet wants to see your vagene

by liighty



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Okay I'm gonna stop tagging, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wade Wilson Knows this is Fanfiction, What Was I Thinking?, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liighty/pseuds/liighty
Summary: vagene
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Baljeet wants to see your vagene

"ello (Y/N) lemme see your bobs and vagene" said Baljeet uwu

"Kyaaa~ NO BALJEET SAN" (Y/N)'s orbs sparkles with rage

'too bad' 


End file.
